


Panty Drabble

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Is A Good Boy, Dean in Panties, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Here, have a panty drabble haha.I wrote this for the Lusty Lexis prompt in the Writers of Destiel discord server.Dean in pink panties. Is there really more to say?





	Panty Drabble

Dean groaned, reaching back to thread his fingers into Cas’s hair and holding his head firmly as he sucked a mark onto Dean’s neck. His heated skin was flushed and glistening with sweat and Cas’s arm was wrapped around him, a hand splayed across his chest keeping his back pressed firmly against Cas.

“So beautiful,” Cas muttered, his voice a low gravel that sent sparks of arousal straight to Dean’s dick. “Such a good boy for me, Dean.”

Cas’s cock stretched Dean--filled him--so deliciously and with every slow grind of his hips he brushed up against Dean’s prostate, building a heat low in his gut until he thought he would explode.

“Cas, ‘m always your good boy,” Dean breathed. Cas’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking his length slowly through the silky pink panties they had only bothered to push down enough for Cas to bury himself inside Dean. The heat of Cas’s hand and the soft caress of the fabric had him gasping for air as kisses were peppered across his shoulders. “Cas, please..”

“Are you going to ruin these panties, Dean?” Cas asked softly, his breath hot on Dean’s ear.

He was so close, his heart pounding and his breathing shallow and his sense entirely consumed by Cas. Dean repeated Cas’s name like a mantra, only nodding in answer to his question.

“Good boy. Come for me,” he said and Dean was falling off the cliff, crying out as waves of ecstasy rolled through his body and his release spilled into the fabric, hot and sticky. The pink panties darkened as his come soaked through and leaked to cover Cas’s hand.

Cas continued to whisper praise into Dean’s ear as his own hips stuttered and stilled, emptying himself inside Dean with a low rumbling groan.

They collapsed against the bed together and Dean was wrapped up in Cas’s strong arms as they tried to catch their breath.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said softly, pulling him closer.

Dean melted into him, a smile on his lips. “Love you, too, Cas.”


End file.
